


Гори огонь, и котелок кипи

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в ходе своих «экспериментов» гений Зельеварения по имени Стайлз взрывает слишком много котлов, ему наказывают готовить Аконитовое зелье для нового лесника. Что, само по себе, не так уж и плохо, не будь упомянутый лесник до ужаса устрашающим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гори огонь, и котелок кипи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424621) by [pandacowhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/pandacowhipster). 



> Бета: [N. D. Paul](http://ghost16.diary.ru/)

Глава 1

Что до Стайлза, то Хогвартс – лучшее место на земле. Хотя, если бы он мог изменить всего одну вещь, то определенно бы поменял расположение класса Зелий. Поместил бы куда-нибудь повыше и посветлее, с видом на озеро. Его отработки стали бы намного приятнее, это уж точно.

Сам факт того, что у него есть отработки, смешон: он ведь был на уроке Зелий и варил зелье. Им задали сготовить Напиток живой смерти, и уж его-то Стайлз может сделать даже во сне. Поэтому гораздо интереснее ему было экспериментировать. А волосы у Дэнни отрастут обратно.

Ну, скорее всего. 

Он закидывает сумку повыше на плечо и готовится к нескольким часам отмывания котлов и сортировки флаконов. Когда он заходит в кабинет, у одной из рабочих лавок стоит огромный мужик с сердитым оскалом и устрашающим выражением на лице. Стайлз не вскрикивает. Ну, не слишком громко, по крайней мере.

Высокий, темноволосый и стремный выгибает бровь.

— Привет, – Стайлз немедленно принимается теребить руками ремень своей сумки.

— Ты видел профессора Харриса?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— С тех пор, как он назначил мне отработку, – нет. Но, в конце концов, он объявится. Удивительно, что преподавателю настолько плевать на нарушителей спокойствия вроде меня, – Стайлз кладет сумку на скамейку и начинает вымывать раковину.

ВТиС просто садится и ждет. Где-то около часа.

— А что конкретно тебе нужно? – интересуется Стайлз, сортируя травы. Его начинает серьезно напрягать этот незнакомец, который пялится на него. – Может, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Мне нужно зелье.

— Прекрасно, я умею варить зелья, – великолепные зелья, если быть честным, но Стайлзу кажется, что этот парень не оценит хвастовства, даже если это и чистая правда.

ВТиС не выглядит впечатленным.

— Серьезно, что за зелье? В худшем случае оно взорвется мне в лицо, и тебе будет над чем посмеяться, – хотя Стайлзу и сложно представить этого парня смеющимся. Если, конечно, дело не касается утопления котят.

— Аконитовое зелье.

О. Ох.

— Круто, – отвечает Стайлз и подходит к книжной полке. Он определенно не напуган тем, что находится в паре шагов от оборотня, в темном подземелье, где никто не услышит его криков (кроме слизеринцев, но сомнительно, что они примчатся его спасать). Он находит нужную книгу и пролистывает до конца, морща лоб. – Вроде не слишком сложно.

Вот теперь ВТиС выглядит удивленным.

Стайлз сгребает все необходимые ингредиенты и начинает работу. Спустя полчаса его атакует облако густого синего дыма, так что – он полагает – все получилось.

— Ну? – говорит он, разводя руки и указывая на котел.

ВТиС наклоняется и подозрительно нюхает содержимое.

— Пахнет правильно.

— Ужасно, ты хотел сказать? Наверное, хреново пить эту штуку.

— Гораздо хреновее ее не пить, – и кто сегодня молодец, кто сделал ситуацию до ужаса неловкой?

Стайлз вздрагивает.

— О, я лучше пойду, – он показывает на застекленный шкаф с флаконами и пытается не споткнуться, пока пробирается к нему.

— Спасибо, – говорит парень так, как будто нечасто это делает.

— Без проблем, – Стайлз наливает темно-синюю жидкость в хрустальный флакон. – Этого хватит только на один прием, но я могу сделать больше, если ты заскочишь в следующем месяце. То есть, если надо.

Парень забирает зелье и кивает.

— Я это учту.

Спустя два дня Директор представляет всем Дерека Хейла – нового лесника. Стайлз придерживает отваливающуюся челюсть, когда очень знакомый оборотень принимает аплодисменты в Большом Зале.

*

Однажды Стайлз перестанет получать отработки. Скорее всего, это будет день его выпуска, но все же. Как можно наказывать кого-то за взрыв котла, если именно так и было задумано? Конечно, задание было другим, а взрыв получился гораздо более мощным, но, право дело, Дэнни может купить парик.

И, поскольку профессор Харрис каким-то образом смог заглянуть в его душу и увидеть самые потаенные страхи, Стайлз теперь будет готовить Аконитовое зелье для Хейла на протяжении всего года («чтобы компенсировать все текущие и будущие нарушения, мистер Стилински»). Плюс всего этого в том, что ему больше не придется чистить котлы. Минус? Общение с человеком, который выглядит так, будто может разорвать Стайлза на части даже не будучи оборотнем.

Прекрасно.

Именно поэтому Стайлз устало тащится к маленькой хижине, которую Хейл зовет домом, с благой вестью.

— Эй, Хейл, ты тут? – кричит он в надежде, что ответа не будет.

— Я за домом, – не повезло.

Стайлз обходит здание с другой стороны. Хейл, раздетый до пояса, рубит дрова, будто он какая-нибудь там модель с упаковки бумажных полотенец.

— Э, – Стайлз делает все возможное, чтобы не пялиться на пресс Хейла, а то ведь и ослепнуть недолго. – Профессор Харрис просил передать, что теперь я буду варить для тебя зелье.

Хейл откладывает топор, и Стайлз более чем благодарен ему за это.

— Почему он сам не сделает? – очевидно, в школе для оборотней манерам не учат.

— Сказал, что оно всегда ему нелегко давалось, и он не хочет рисковать. А еще я вроде как взорвал котел, и это мое наказание.

— Ты взорвал котел, а он хочет, чтобы ты варил зелье?

— Эй, но я ведь и пытался его взорвать!

Дерек поднимает брови, и, честное слово, где он откопал такие брови? Это что, какие-то оборотнические штучки?

— Так как мне тебя называть: профессор Хейл или…?

— Дерек, – он слегка улыбается, и, так уж и быть, его улыбка обворожительна. Как щетина, котята и солнечные лучи – в общем, на любителя.

 

Глава 2

Стайлз суетится вокруг котла, когда Дерек заходит в класс Зельеварения за неделю до полнолуния. Ингредиенты, разложенные на столе, не используются в Аконитовом зелье, так что Дерек держит дистанцию, помня о Стайлзовой страсти к экспериментам.

— Что ты варишь?

Стайлз не отрывается от аккуратного разбрызгивания перечной мяты в котел.

— Амортенцию, – пурпурный дым выстреливает ему в лицо, и он отступает назад, зажимая нос, – но, если только я не фанат прокисшего молока, у меня не получилось.

— Зачем? – Дерек осматривает его с ног до головы. Стайлз, конечно, немного странный и малость неуклюжий, но и некрасивым его тоже не назовешь. По крайней мере, пара четверокурсников точно строит ему глазки. Непонятно, зачем такому парню любовное зелье.

— Посмотреть, справлюсь ли я, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – У меня всегда были проблемы с любовными зельями. Зато в ядах я спец.

— Точно, – Дерек пытается решить, стоит ли ему беспокоиться.

— Неважно, – Стайлз подтягивает котел к раковине и сливает туда жидкость. – Так, Аконитовое зелье. Как оно сработало в прошлый раз?

— Оно было, – Дерек морщит лоб, – слабым?

— Черт возьми, – Стайлз прикусывает губу. – Я знал, что той книжке не стоит доверять. Нутром чуял, что его надо дольше настаивать, – он проводит рукой по своим коротким волосам. – Я тут подумал, что могу попробовать совместить Аконитовое зелье с Умиротворяющей настойкой. Ну, знаешь, чтобы смягчить стресс. То есть, если ты согласен.

— Ты не обязан это делать.

Стайлз одаривает его непонятным взглядом.

— Я хочу тебе помочь.

Дерек, надо сказать, ошеломлен. Большинство волшебников против того, чтобы терпеть рядом таких, как он. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы им помогать.

— Спасибо, – выдавливает он.

Стайлз трясет головой, будто Дерек ляпнул что-то смешное, и идет к шкафу, откуда достает ингредиенты, попутно напевая себе под нос. Его голос звучит тихо, и плавно, и гораздо более мягко, чем можно ожидать от такого энергичного человека.

— Что это за песня? – спрашивает Дерек, когда Стайлз возвращается к скамейке. – Никогда ее не слышал.

— А? – Стайлз поднимает голову, – О, это «Положись на меня»*. Маггловская песня. Я и не заметил, что делаю это вслух.

— Она красивая.

— Да, мне ее мама пела, – бормочет Стайлз, и больше не обращает внимания на Дерека, полностью фокусируясь на приготовлении зелья. Он поджимает губы, отмеряя лунный камень, как будто отсчитывает каждую песчинку. Стайлз сейчас совсем другой: не такой нервный и беспокойный. Каждое его движение четкое, тщательно отмерянное.

Дерек не знает, сколько он смотрит на то, как Стайлз работает, пока тот, наконец, не поднимает голову, улыбаясь.

— Кто здесь самый крутой? – спрашивает он.

Дерек не отводит взгляда.

— Да ладно, чувак, ты должен сказать: «Ты самый крутой, Стайлз, потому что придумал, как сделать мое анти-оборотничье зелье еще более эффективным и потрясающим. Ты просто Эмерил Лагасси** зелий».

Дерек игнорирует тот факт, что Стайлз, разговаривающий нарочито грубо и низко, пытается спародировать его самого.

— Кто?

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Чистокровные такие ограниченные.

Пока зелье настаивается, он достает еще один котел и снова пытается сварить Амортенцию. По ходу дела он рассеяно болтает о готовке и телевидении, а Дерек не может не подумать, что Стайлз – самый странный человек, которого он встречал.

Ну, по крайней мере, он интересный.

— Что случилось? – спрашивает Дерек, кивком головы указывая на пропитанные чем-то бинты, которыми обмотаны Стайлзовы предплечья и кисти.

Стайлз тщательно изучает свои руки.

— Зелья – грязная работенка.

— Ты ходил в лазарет?

— Шутишь? – хмыкает Стайлз. – Мадам Маккол вышвырнула меня оттуда на четвертом курсе с пачкой бинтов после, где-то, двенадцатого визита за месяц, и посоветовала не взрывать ничего рядом с ее сыном. Я, впрочем, сильно никогда не калечился, – Стайлз задирает рукав, показывая толстый слой марли. – Я работал над ядом, а пар оказался кислотой, которая, в общем-то, практически растворила мою кожу – сумасшедшая история.

Дерек хмурится, отчего Стайлз вздрагивает.

— Опять слажал. Это было противно, да?

— Ты должен быть аккуратнее.

— Не волнуйся, я не напортачу с твоим зельем.

— Я имею в виду – ради собственной безопасности.

Стайлз запинается, но только на мгновение.

— Ого, да тебе не все равно?

Дерек смотрит на него сердито.

— Не хочется открещиваться от еще одного трупа.

Стайлз сглатывает.

— Ты шутишь, да? – он и вправду выглядит взволнованным.

Дерек держит на лице непроницаемое выражение ровно до того момента, пока Стайлз не начинает дергаться. А потом он улыбается.

— Ты ужасен, – Стайлз обвиняющее тычет в него пальцем, – ты ужасный человекомаговолк, и я тебя ненавижу.

Дерек тихо смеется.

— Черт! – Стайлз спрыгивает со своей табуретки и быстро тушит огонь под кипящим котлом с потенциальной Амортенцией. Когда воздух очищается, он улыбается. – Думаю, я близок к победе.

Дерек сомневается: все, что он чувствует, это дым.

*

Вполне возможно, что Стайлз кричит.

Он не уверен, потому что гораздо больше сосредоточен на агонизирующе яркой боли, разрывающей его грудь. Он теряет сознание как раз тогда, когда понимает, что не может пошевелиться.

Когда он приходит в себя, то видит белокаменный потолок Больничного крыла. Его грудь больше не болит, но тело кажется слишком тяжелым.

Он пытается позвать кого-нибудь, но горло горит и болит, так что в итоге он лишь беспомощно кашляет.

— Стайлз? – мадам Маккол наклоняется к нему. – Хоть в раз в жизни перестань разговаривать, – она помогает ему выпить воды.

— Что случилось? – спрашивает он, потому что никогда никого не слушает.

— Ты нес какие-то банки в класс зельеварения, а двое второкурсников сражались на дуэли. Тебя ударило шальным оглушающим заклятьем. Случился взрыв, и ты сильно обгорел.

— История моей жизни.

— Чего я не понимаю, так это как оглушающее заклятие могло кого-то взорвать.

Стайлз пытается припомнить, что он делал. Он пошел в кладовую Харриса, чтобы взять немного…

— Помните банки, что я нес? Там была взрывоопасная вытяжка из рога громамонта.

— Стайлз! – Хм, это прозвучало так, будто кричит не один человек, а больше. 

Он оборачивается и видит Скотта, сидящего на стуле. А с ним рядом еще и Эллисон.

— А вы что тут делаете?

— Надеемся, что ты не сумел самоубиться, – отвечает Скотт чересчур громко для больницы.

— Мы волновались, – гораздо более нежно говорит Эллисон, и вот она Стайлзу определенно нравится.

— Теперь, когда вы видите, что он в порядке, можете идти, пока не опоздали на занятие, – заключает медсестра, проверяя повязки.

— Занятие? А который час? – спрашивает Стайлз. Интересно, как долго он лежал в отключке.

— Почти семь. Так что Скотту пора идти, если он не хочет завалить еще какой-нибудь предмет, – миссис Маккол одаривает своего сына пристальным взглядом.

После того, как Скотт уходит, Стайлз хочет снова заснуть, но грудь неприятно покалывает под повязками. Как это может происходить, когда там… ну, нет кожи, вообще непонятно. Он пыхтит и пытается устроиться поудобнее.

— Ты даже дышать тихо не можешь, да? – ворчит знакомый голос с соседней кровати.

— Дерек? – Стайлз пытается заглянуть за шторку, разделяющую их. – Ты что тут делаешь?

— Прошлой ночью было полнолуние, – напоминает Дерек.

Стайлз заставляет себя приподняться и отодвинуть шторку.

— Ты в порядке? – он передергивается, когда бинты неприятно трутся о его грудь.

— Ты полный идиот, – Дерек опирается на локти и привстает. – Ты только что подорвался, но волнуешься о том, что я не справлюсь с тем, с чем имел дело всю свою жизнь?

— Всю жизнь? Когда тебя… укусили?

Дерек плюхается обратно на кровать.

— Меня не кусали. Большинство членов моей семьи были оборотнями.

Внутри у Стайлза что-то сжимается на слове «были», и он садится чуть ровнее.

— Был… пожар. Заклинание Адского огня, возможно, и его никак не могли потушить. Мы с сестрой были тут, в школе. Мы единственные и остались в живых.

— Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, но всегда ненавидел, когда люди такое говорят, – Стайлз опускает взгляд на свои руки, внезапно замечая на них слегка окровавленные бинты. – Она была аврором, моя мама. И попала в засаду к каким-то темным волшебникам. – Стайлз до сих пор скучает по ней, но он научился с этим справляться, более или менее.

— Моя сестра Лора тоже аврор.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

— Она маг-оборотень, да еще и коп? Это просто обалденно.

Дерек одаривает Стайлза одной из своих солнечно-ромашковых улыбок.

— Да, она такая.

Стайлзу хочется улечься обратно, но его руки слишком сильно пострадали, чтобы давать на них такую нагрузку.

— О, кстати. Как сработало зелье? – он изворачивается, пытаясь закинуть ноги обратно на кровать.

— Я проспал большую часть ночи, а утомило меня само превращение, – Дерек выбирается из кровати. – Ты мог бы попросить помощи, болван. – Он берет Стайлза за плечо и укладывает его на кровать.

— Твои постельные манеры оставляют желать лучшего, чувак.

Дерек садится у Стайлза в ногах и смотрит на бесчисленные повязки, окутывающие его торс, с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Не взрывайся больше, и не придется об этом волноваться.

Стайлз пихает его ногой в бедро.

— Эй, на случай, если ты прослушал, я не виноват. Там парочка слизеринцев развлекалась. Им нельзя доверять.

— Я был на Слизерине.

— Что подтверждает мою точку зрения, – Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Когда ты не будешь полумертвым, напомни мне тебе отомстить.

— И что, ты дунешь, и моя комната разлетится на кирпичики? – дразнит Стайлз, потому что, очевидно, ему надоело жить.

— Ты мне больше нравился, когда меня боялся.

Стайлз приподнимает брови.

— Но ты признаёшь, что я тебе нравлюсь.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

 

* Речь идет об известной песне “Lean on me”, написанной Биллом Уитерсом в 1972 г. Последняя кавер-версия сделана для телесериала “Glee”.  
** Эмерил Лагасси – знаменитый американский шеф-повар, владелец ресторана, медиа-фигура и автор кулинарных книг. Фраза “to kick up a notch”, использованная Стайлзом в оригинале, также впервые употреблена Лагасси (в процессе готовки).

 

Глава 3

За стенами замка бушуют ветра, и Стайлз глубже зарывается носом в свой шарф сине-бронзового цвета. Обидно, что он не подумал о том, что на улице похолодало, и не взял мантию потеплее.

Он ускоряет шаг, когда цель прогулки попадает в поле зрения. В хижине Дерека горит свет, и это хорошо – Стайлз мучился не зря. Он быстро стучит в дверь, пока озадаченный Дерек не распахивает ее.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— По большей части, замерзаю.

Дерек закатывает глаза и приглашает Стайлза войти. Он кивает в сторону табуретки у камина, и Стайлз с большим удовольствием ее оккупирует.

— Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? – спрашивает Дерек, передвигаясь по комнате и собирая какие-то вещи в сумку.

— Пришел отдать тебе Аконитовое зелье, – Стайлз достает бутылочку из кармана мантии.

Дерек поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Но полнолуние только через две недели.

— Моя комната… э-э, слегка занята, – Стайлз морщит нос. – Очевидно, в Хэллоуин студенты становятся особенно игривыми. А Скотт с Эллисон, так что я спустился в подземелья, чтобы убить время, и сварил это, – он покачивает в руке флакончик с темно-синей жидкостью.

— И тебе непременно надо было отдать мне зелье сегодня? – Дерек складывает руки на груди.

— Ну, тебя не было на праздничном ужине, и я хотел убедиться, что ты живой… а еще мне просто больше не с кем было тусоваться.

Дерек возвращается к своему занятию.

— Я был занят.

Глаза Стайлз загораются.

— Чем? Нужна помощь?

— Нет, – строго обрывает Дерек, – мне нужно сходить в Запретный лес. На днях заметил там кровь единорога: должно быть, кто-то из них поранился. Никак не могу его поймать.

— Ну, конечно, нет, ты же вроде как стопроцентный хищник. Без обид, – запоздало добавляет Стайлз, а затем включает свой лучший взгляд побитой собаки. – Возьми меня с собой, пожалуйста.

Дерек стоит на своем, но через пару секунд громко выдыхает, как смирившийся со своей участью человек.

— Ладно. Может, нам повезет: он перепутает тебя с девчонкой, и я смогу обработать его раны, – он протягивает руку за чем-то на столе, но Стайлз успевает первым.

— Это твоя палочка? – спрашивает он, перекатывая ее в руках. Она бледная, с рукояткой, испещренной острыми гранями, похожими на когти. – Что это, ясень? Одиннадцать дюймов?

— Одиннадцать и три четверти, сердцевина из сердечной жилы дракона.

Стайлз вертит палочку между пальцами и ухмыляется.

— Моя больше.

— Ты закончил лапать мою палочку? – Дерек протягивает руку.

— Размечтался, – смеется Стайлз и протягивает ее обратно.

— Да, ты, наверное, спец по части поглаживания палочек. Своей так точно, – с этими словами Дерек вкладывает палочку в держатель на запястье.

Стайлз в изумлении открывает рот.

— Пойдем уже искать твоего чертового пони.

Дерек тихо смеется и бросает ему теплую мантию.

Стайлз никогда не испытывал иллюзий по поводу собственной храбрости, поэтому ему совсем не стыдно признать, что Запретный лес – чертовски страшное место.

— Ты не мог поискать днем?

— А чем, ты думаешь, я занимался?

— Совершенствовал сердитый взгляд? – острит Стайлз, потому что даже страх не может побороть его врожденный сарказм.

— Заткнись. Кажется, я что-то слышал, подожди тут.

Именно так Стайлз и остается один. В темном лесу, полном ужасных созданий, готовых сожрать его живьем.

Кусты справа от него подозрительно трещат. Видите? Вот и объявилась та самая «стайлзоядная» зверюга. 

— Твою ж… – Стайлз давится воздухом, когда видит серебристо-белое создание, идущее к нему. Он медленно протягивает руку, вспоминая, как отец учил его не спугнуть оленя, что жил в лесу за их домом. – Эй, приятель, – мягко произносит он, – ты поранился? – Единорог тыкается носом в его руку и сопит.

Стайлз видит поток мерцающей синей крови на передней правой ноге и обшаривает свою мантию в поисках настойки из ясенца. Он начал носить ее очень давно: когда порезы на руках от разбитых флаконов стали слишком частыми.

— Эй, я просто помогу тебе, ладно? – он позволяет паре капель упасть в свою ладонь, а потом растирает жидкость по ране. – Ну, вот и все.

— Этого просто не может быть, – говорит Дерек, наконец возвращаясь из своего путешествия в страну «оставь Стайлза одного, и он сам о себе позаботится».

Единорог вздрагивает, когда тот приближается.

— Ох, старый гадкий оборотень напугал тебя? – Стайлз гладит его морду, – не волнуйся, он не виноват, что родился таким. – Он поворачивается к Дереку: – Я подлатал, – он наклоняет голову, – ее правую ногу.

Дерек качает головой.

— Не знаю, почему я до сих пор удивляюсь. Пошли обратно, пока ты тут еще с кем-нибудь не подружился.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, – парирует Стайлз, гладя единорога в последний раз. – И не представляю, как так вышло, но знай: ты всегда будешь моим любимым другом среди братьев наших меньших.

— Ты идешь уже?

Стайлз нагоняет его и шагает в ногу.

— Кстати, думаю, у меня почти получилось с Амортенцией.

— Наконец-то у тебя будет неограниченный доступ к самому сильному в мире любовному зелью.

— Заткнись, оно вроде как пахло кофе.

— Тебе нравится кофе? Я поражен, – бесстрастно выдает Дерек.

— Лучше бы поддержал меня. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, я выделю тебе дозу для какого-нибудь милого шпица.

— Собачьи шуточки, как оригинально.

— Приходиться работать с тем, что есть, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Кстати, о кофе. Я бы сейчас выпил немного.

— Я отказываюсь снабжать тебя кофеином. Как насчет прекрасного успокаивающего зелья?

— Ты только что затащил меня в чащу леса – ты делаешь мне кофе.

Дерек и вправду варит кофе, и они долго – почти до самого рассвета – разговаривают о магических существах, что Дерек видел, и о телевизионных шоу, которые Стайлз смотрит дома. Они засыпают перед догорающим камином, и Стайлз сжимает в руке пустую кружку.

*

Эллисон выбирается из-за горы бочек, наваленных перед входом в гостиную Хаффлпаффа. Стайлз уже на кухне – оживленно болтает с одним из эльфов. Он оборачивается и улыбается, когда видит ее.

— Эй, – Стайлз сегодня кажется слишком дерганым, до практически видимой вибрации во всем теле. – Эти парни сказали, что мы можем тут сегодня обосноваться. Давай начнем.

Она не совсем уверена, почему он попросил ее о помощи – наверное, потому, что Скотт даже воду вскипятить не может без того, чтобы не поджечь себя.

— Что мы печем? – спрашивает Эллисон и закатывает рукава.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

— Кексы. С двойной порцией шоколада, – он протягивает ей клочок пергамента с рецептом.

Эллисон начинает аккуратно отмерять муку. Можно использовать магию, конечно, но некоторые вещи гораздо веселее делать вручную.

— А что за повод? Или это просто кексы по случаю пятницы?

— По случаю Дня Рождения, честно говоря, – отвечает Стайлз, не поднимая головы от тарелки, где он смешивает масло и сахар в одну массу.

Эллисон хмурится: она уверена, что ни у кого из их друзей не День Рождения, потому что следит за этим.

— А у кого День Рождения?

Стайлз поднимает голову и ловит ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Э, ни у кого. У друга. Друга, которого ты не знаешь.

Элисон выгибает бровь.

— Ладно, – она начинает просеивать муку и не допытывается дальше.

Когда кексы отправляются в печь, она усаживается на стол и возвращается к теме:

— Так что, этот друг, которого я не знаю, любит кексы?

Стайлз садится рядом.

— Вообще, я не в курсе. Но мне кажется, что кексы – самое то.

Эллисон согласно кивает.

— Все любят шоколад, – это аксиома ее жизни. Если кто-то не любит шоколад, он, наверное, темный волшебник или что-то в этом роде.

Стайлз чешет шею.

— Надеюсь. Я не смог придумать лучшего подарка, – он выглядит чуточку взволнованным.

Эллисон успокаивающе гладит его по спине.

— Все будет в порядке, – последний раз, когда она его видела таким нервным, был на их третьем году обучения. Стайлз тогда подарил Лидии на День Святого Валентина коробку «Засахаренных бабочкиных крыльев». Лидия немедля запустила коробкой ему в голову. Если хорошенько подумать, то, возможно, стоит обеспокоиться.

— Если это твой друг, то ему непременно понравится.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и улыбается.

— Хаффлпаффцы и их сила дружбы.

Она легко ударяется своим плечом о его.

— Так этот друг… она симпатичная?

Он хихикает.

— Нет, он совсем не такой.

— Ох, – отвечает Эллисон, пытаясь не выглядеть удивленной. – Ну, если он тебе нравится, то я уверена – он отличный парень.

Стайлз прикусывает губу.

— Да, он классный.

— А вы, парни, – он машет рукой, – ну, знаешь…?

Его брови подпрыгивают.

— Что? Мы не… я даже не… серьезно? – заикается он.

Она закрывает лицо руками.

— Я просто подумала, что все эти кексы, что вы, ну, ты понимаешь.

— Я честно, искренне не понимаю, – его щеки краснеют.

— Мерлин, неловко вышло, да? – она улыбается.

Стайлз слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Да нет, все в порядке, со мной такое постоянно, – Стайлз кривится, – вообще, я не думаю, что нравлюсь геям.

— Ну, я уверена, что будь он одним из них, то непременно бы посчитал тебя жутко сексуальным.

От этого Стайлз снова краснеет.

— Я должен проверить кексы, – он спрыгивает со стола и протискивается к печи.

Когда кексы готовы и покрыты глазурью, Стайлз обнимает Эллисон и убегает с коробкой выпечки подмышкой.

Он не рассказывает, как все прошло, но этим вечером его нет на ужине, а на следующий день он весь завтрак улыбается без остановки.

Она размышляет о том, что, возможно, происходит нечто, чего Стайлз не замечает.

 

Глава 4

Стайлз обожает Рождество. Снег, подарки, печенье, блестки повсюду – это просто супер. Не говоря уже о том, что в Рождество он видит отца. Стайлз волнуется о том, чем тот заполняет свое время, пока он в школе.

Экстра-большими порциями картошки-фри, судя по всему.

Школьные каникулы проходят тихо: они с отцом смотрят рождественские выпуски и пьют горячий шоколад. Пару раз забегает Скотт, и прилетает сова от Эллисон. Они уже обменялись подарками в школе: Стайлз подарил Скотту набор для ухода за метлой, а Эллисон – духи. Стайлз даже купил парочку комиксов для Дерека после того, как узнал, что того интересуют не только мифические чудовища.

Отец разрешает ему варить зелья в гараже, подальше от электроприборов. Там холодно, но это лучше, чем терпеть нервное возбуждение, охватывающее его, когда он слишком долго не дотрагивается до котла.

Стайлз осторожно добавляет шипы розы в зелье – последнюю попытку сварить Амортенцию. Он отдергивает голову от клубов испарений, которые пахнут… очень даже неплохо, на самом деле. Он наклоняется ближе и глубоко вдыхает.

И снова чувствует запах кофе, только теперь он понимает, что это, скорее, кофе со вкусом лесного ореха. Стайлз узнает аромат пергамента, какой бывает в старых книгах. Третий запах – что-то теплое, земляное и невероятно успокаивающее, но он не может подобрать название, хотя знает, что где-то чувствовал его прежде.

Он никогда не нюхал ничего столь потрясающего, но все-таки звонит Скотту, чтобы убедиться, что зелье правильное.

— Что там у тебя? – спрашивает он, когда Скотт наклоняется к котлу.

— Эм, поле для квиддича… сливочное пиво, – на его губах расцветает глуповатая улыбка, – и средство для волос, которым пользуется Эллисон.

— Ну, не могу придумать ничего, что тебе бы нравилось больше, так что, видимо, я все сделал правильно.

— Почему бы тебе просто не протестировать его на ком-нибудь?

Стайлз отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Потому что, идиот, у меня нет антидота, не говоря уже о том, что любовные зелья – магический аналог наркотиков, которые подбрасывают тебе в стакан, чтобы потом изнасиловать.

— Что такое наркотики?

Стайлз качает головой, безмерно благодарный Вселенной за своего отца-маггла.

— Не парься, – он пожимает плечами, – просто хотел посмотреть, получится ли у меня его сварить.

— Почему? – Скотт в недоумении. – Если не собираешься его использовать, в чем смысл?

— В погоне за знанием, – бесстрастно отвечает Стайлз. Похоже, Дерек уже успел на него повлиять.

— Ладно, – говорит Скотт и берет свою метлу. – Я встречаюсь с Эллисон – мы вместе празднуем Новый Год, – глупая улыбка возвращается на его лицо.

— Что, уже канун Нового Года? Ух ты, а я и не заметил, – он трет лицо рукой и понимает, что и вправду подустал.

— Ты опять забыл покушать?

Стайлз чешет голову.

— Возможно, – на самом деле, он не помнит, – неважно, иди строй глазки своей девушке. И постарайтесь не попасться никому – по-моему, вы близки к тому, чтобы перейти границы дозволенной магии для несовершеннолетних. – Он хлопает Скотта по плечу и выпихивает его из гаража.

После того, как Амортенция налита во флакон, а рабочее место убрано, он направляется обратно в дом, где отец достает из духовки лазанью. Для пущего драматического эффекта его желудок урчит.

— Я упоминал, что люблю тебя? – спрашивает Стайлз, вдыхая божественный сырный запах.

— Да, и обычно ты это делаешь после того, как я что-то приготовил, но и так сойдет, – он ерошит короткие волосы Стайлза.

Стайлз набивает желудок лазаньей и яблочным пирогом (который его отец точно готовил не сам); они вместе смотрят телевизор, сидя на диване, и Стайлз засыпает, как только часы бьют полночь.

Следующим утром Стайлз просыпается и зевает в диванную подушку.

Ему снился сон. Что они с Дереком разговаривали, но сейчас он не может вспомнить, о чем. Они были возле камина, как той ночью, когда нашли единорога. Стайлз лежал на этом странном меховом ковре, которым накрыт пол у Дерека в хижине, и терся об него лицом.

Вот черт.

Стайлз спрыгивает с дивана и мчится в гараж. Он хватает флакон с Амортенцией со стола, выдергивает пробку и подносит к самому носу.

Кофе со вкусом лесного ореха, старые книги и… потертый деревянный пол Дерековской хижины.

— Это круто. Просто замечательно, – говорит Стайлз в пустоту, – сильнейшее любовное зелье в мире сообщает мне о том, что я влюблен в Дерека. Обалденно.

Он снова запечатывает флакон и тяжело прислоняется головой о стену, а потом и вовсе опускается на холодный пол.

Стайлз жует губу и раздумывает об этом. Дерек привлекает своей ворчливостью, да и нельзя отрицать, что он к тому же до неприличия сексуален. Вдобавок он почему-то терпит Стайлза (и даже наслаждается его обществом), что само по себе редкость. Стайлз может пережить тот факт, что его платоническая любовь к Дереку не такая уж и платоническая, но из-за Амортенции ситуация кажется серьезнее (по ощущениям она прямо-таки грандиозная).

Он кивает и глубоко вдыхает. Так, ему нравится Дерек. И что? Все будет в порядке, если он не станет об этом упоминать. Никогда.

Когда он возвращается в дом, отец накрывает стол к завтраку.

— Рановато для зелий, нет?

— А, да, я просто проверял кое-что, – он занимает свое место напротив отца. – Ты ведь меня любишь, да?

— Что ты сломал? – немедленно спрашивает отец, не отрываясь от яичницы.

— Ничего! – заверяет его Стайлз. – Просто, гипотетически…

— О, Боже.

— Гипотетически, – повторяет он. – Если бы существовал шериф, имеющий сына, и этот сын, ну, скажем, был бы наполовину геем, то как бы шериф отреагировал?

Его отец раздумывает пару секунд.

— Мне кажется, шериф бы не имел ничего против и захотел бы выбить зубы тому, кто бы имел.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

— Спасибо.

— Это же не Скотт, нет?

Стайлза передергивает.

— О, мой… нет. Боже, нет.

Отец облегченно выдыхает.

— Хорошо. Я знаю, что он твой друг, но этот парень абсолютно без царя в голове.

Стайлз прыскает.

— Нет, это просто, э, парень из школы, – он решает не упоминать о том, что речь о члене педагогического коллектива – не стоит поднимать отцу давление еще больше.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, – отец наставляет на него вилку, – мужчины из семьи Стилински – завидные женихи.

Стайлз скептически хмыкает и показывает на себя.

— Ну, конечно.

Он запихивает в рот побольше бекона и пытается не думать о молчаливых оборотнях-красавцах слишком усердно.

*

Лора Хейл больше не любит Рождество, как прежде, но она обожает навещать своего брата. Особенно ей радостно от того, что он перестал работать в том драконьем заповеднике – Румыния определенно не отвечает ее представлениям об идеальных каникулах. К тому же, она уже сто лет не видела замок зимой.

Лора даже не стучится: прошли годы с тех пор, как она могла удивить Дерека. Она заходит и вешает куртку. Дерек читает, сидя на диване, и показывает ей обложку книги до того, как она успевает задать вопрос.

Лора перегибается через спинку дивана и коротко его обнимает.

— Что за «Хеллбой»?

Он пролистывает красно-черно-серые страницы, а потом закрывает книгу.

— Маггловский комикс. Мне его кое-кто посоветовал.

Лора откидывает волосы за плечо.

— Так ты теперь слушаешь советы других? Потому что я давно уже собиралась что-нибудь сделать с этими бровями, – она незло тычет пальцем в столь раздражающую деталь на лице брата.

Дерек лишь закатывает глаза и встает, чтобы вскипятить воду в чайнике. Лора в удивлении моргает: обычно в ответ на ее поддразнивания он хотя бы показушно рычит. Если вдуматься, то его обычное состояние воинствующей мрачности трансформировалось в легкую форму хандры.

Она следует за ним к плите.

— Ну как ты тут поживаешь?

— Ты знаешь, как, – он оборачивается и облокачивается о стол.

Лора скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да, конечно, все твои совы обычно о том, как прошло полнолуние или как ты обо мне волнуешься, – она гладит его по плечу. – Тебе стоит завести друзей.

— Мы с преподавателем Ухода за Магическими Существами иногда разговариваем.

— Это он посоветовал ту книгу? – допытывается она (Лора была бы плохой сестрой, не сделай она этого).

— Нет, это был, – в его взгляде практически нежность, – один семикурсник, который варит мне зелье.

— Твое зелье варит студент?

— Он хорош в этом, – Дерек запускает руку себе в волосы. – Еще он очень… странный.

— Что значит, странный? – Лора приподнимает бровь.

— Он испек кексы на мой День Рождения, – Дерек морщит лоб, – и поймал единорога, которого я искал.

Лора откашливается, чтобы скрыть смешок. Дереку никогда не нравилось, когда над ним смеются, но мысль о том, что какой-то несчастный семнадцатилетний пацан привнес в жизнь ее брата единорогов и кексы, убивает всю конспирацию Лоры: огромная улыбка расползается по ее лицу.

— Замолчи, – сердито высказывается Дерек.

— Я молчу, – Лора поднимает руки и ухмыляется. – Но мне кажется, это здорово, что ты нашел кого-то, кто разделяет твои интересы, – добавляет она со смешком в голосе.

Дерек стискивает челюсти, и в этот момент чайник начинает свистеть.

— Ты не собираешься снять его с огня?

Их каникулы проходят мирно. Лора дарит Дереку три новых романа, а он ей – мягкий шарф изумрудно-зеленого цвета и коробку шоколадных котелков. Они пьют кофе и бродят по округе. В новогоднюю ночь они долго не ложатся спать, а в полночь Дерек целует ее в макушку.

 

Глава 5

Вся эта установка под названием «Не думать о сексуальных оборотнях» ничерта не работает. К тому же Скотт проводит все больше времени с Эллисон, а Стайлз сидит в одиночестве и лелеет свои растущие неплатонические чувства к Дереку.

Стайлз не видел его с Рождества, и это одновременно и хорошо, и плохо. С одной стороны, это не позволяет ему выставить себя дураком; с другой – Дерек замечательный, и Стайлз уверен, что они друзья.

До следующего полнолуния остается неделя, и Стайлзу необычайно тяжело концентрироваться на занятии, потому что он знает, что этим вечером ему надо будет встретиться с Дереком, чтобы приготовить зелье. К обеду он настолько нервный, что готов сжевать первое, что попадется на глаза.

— Что тебя гложет? – спрашивает Эллисон, присаживаясь напротив них со Скоттом. – Э, и это была непреднамеренная игра слов.

— М? – бормочет в ответ он, пытаясь пережевать кусок яблока.

— Ты снова делаешь эту штуку со своим телом – как будто вибрируешь.

Стайлз облизывает губы: Эллисон можно сказать. Она милая, она ведь из Хаффлпаффа (они все должны быть милыми). К тому же, у него всегда плохо получалось умалчивать о чем-либо.

— Помнишь наш разговор, когда мы пекли кексы?

Скотт с обиженным выражением на лице смотрит на них обоих.

— Вы пекли кексы?

Стайлз поднимает руку, заставляя его замолчать.

— Кушай свой сэндвич, Скотт. Помнишь, как ты думала, что, возможно, кое-что происходит, а я сказал, что нет?

Эллисон кивает.

— Ну, оно все еще не происходит, чтоб ты знала, – Стайлз без понятия, как она сумела заставить его признать это, – но, кажется, я вроде как хочу, чтобы ситуация изменилась. – Он трет шею.

— О! Ладно, – Эллисон широко улыбается, и Стайлз понимает, почему Скотт от нее без ума. – Ты уже что-нибудь предпринял?

— Случай пока не представился, но я вообще-то и не планировал.

Скотт пыхтит.

— О чем это вы разговариваете?

Стайлз понижает голос:

— Мне вроде как… кое-кто нравится.

— Лидия что ли?

— Лидия Мартин, конечно, богиня, но я сейчас не о ней – хоть в этом случае моя жизнь и стала бы гораздо легче.

— Так о ком ты?

Стайлз наставляет на Скотта вилку.

— Эта информация не является необходимой для данной беседы, – он вздыхает, – но это, ээ, возможно, парень.

Скотт давится тыквенным соком.

Стайлз хлопает его по спине, потому что настоящие друзья не позволяют друг другу захлебнуться и умереть, пока один из них пытается обсудить кризис свой сексуальной ориентации.

— Ты что, гей? – наконец выдавливает из себя Скотт, и делает это слишком громко.

Стайлз – потому что он мастер импровизации – быстро кричит в ответ: «Оставь Дэнни в покое!». Чувак его все равно уже ненавидит, а этот обед не должен превратиться в вечеринку со слезливыми признаниями из серии «Мама, папа, я должен вам кое-что сказать».

Он отвешивает Скотту подзатыльник.

— Ты в данный момент находишься на громкости в десять пунктов, тогда как такие беседы ведутся не более чем на двух.

— Прости, – бормочет Скотт.

— И подходящий термин «бисексуальный». Мне так кажется.

— Ты думаешь, что термин бисексуален?

— Нет, идиот, я думаю, что я бисексуален, – Стайлз тяжело опускает голову себе на ладонь.

— Почему ты просто не позовешь его на свидание? – спрашивает Скотт.

— Потому что не хочу.

Эллисон склоняет голову набок.

— Почему нет?

— Ну, я даже не знаю, хочет ли он, ну, вы поняли, – и, вот честно, неужели нельзя было придумать фразу получше, чем «пойти на гей-свидание»? – а еще он вроде как старше меня.

— Он не может быть намного старше, то есть, он же семикурсник, – говорит Скотт.

— Ну да, конечно.

Элисон приподнимает брови.

— Что?

Он резко дергает головой в сторону преподавательского стола.

— Стайлз! – челюсть Эллисон буквально падает.

— Нет, нет, нет! – Стайлз одними губами произносит «второй слева», пока Скотт занят своим сэндвичем.

Ее глаза останавливаются на Дереке, который в очередной раз выслушивает одну из речей Финстока.

— Это лес…. – Стайлз подпрыгивает и закрывает ей рот рукой.

— Да, – он усаживается обратно.

Эллисон окидывает Дерека изучающим взглядом:

— Неплохо.

— А? – спрашивает Скотт.

— Забей, – в унисон говорят Стайлз и Эллисон, а потом прыскают.

— Вы сегодня какие-то странные, – констатирует Скотт, возвращаясь к прерванному обеду.

— И как такое произошло? – Эллисон перегибается поближе к нему через стол.

— Я с ним провел одну отработку, а сейчас мы вроде как тусуемся вместе?

— Сколько ему лет? – шепотом спрашивает она.

— Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Может, каких-нибудь тридцать?

— Нет ему тридцати, – с насмешкой отвечает Эллисон. – И, может, тебе стоит спросить его?

Стайлз об этом не подумал.

— Ты права. По крайней мере, я узнаю, насколько жестоким будет возмездие Криса Хэнсена***, если у нас что-то все-таки случится.

— Кого?

Стайлз закатывает глаза. Ох уж эти чистокровные.

*

Лидия Мартин убьет Стайлза. Обычно, она не возражает против их совместной работы на Прорицаниях. Он умнее, чем все остальные студенты их факультета (ну, не считая ее саму). И обычно он из кожи вон лезет, стараясь ее впечатлить. Но после зимних каникул он, кажется, вернулся с мечтами о ком-то другом.

— Ну? – подгоняет она.

Стайлз поднимает голову от чайной чашки, в которую он мечтательно пялился.

— А?

Лидия вынуждена напомнить себе о том, что она слишком красива для Азкабана.

— Моя заварка. Что ты в ней видишь? – требовательно спрашивает она, повышая голос на октаву вверх.

— О, да, точно, прости. Не знаю, может, дерево? – в любом другом случае он бы сказал: розы, или бабочки, или другое глупое романтическое клише. Сегодня Лидия получает дерево.

— Дерево?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Хочешь взглянуть?

— Кем бы она ни была, Стилински, она не стоит моей хорошей оценки.

— Кто не стоит? – у него еще хватает наглости выглядеть непонимающе.

— Та девчонка, о которой ты всю пару мечтаешь.

— Я… я не мечтал о девчонке.

Лидия округляет глаза.

— Значит, о парне; мне все равно – просто займись делом.

Стайлз краснеет. Он краснеет и смотрит на Лидию так, будто она в него заклятием Оцепенения бросила.

Хм, интересно, не правда ли?

Обычно любовная жизнь Стайлза ее мало интересует. Но в последнее время в Хогвартсе ужасно мало сплетен, а они ей сейчас нужны как никогда.

— Я шучу, Стайлз, – произносит она своим самым милым голосом, – если только это и вправду не парень. Скотт?

Стайлз выглядит искренне шокированным.

— О Боже, нет. И почему все так думают? Я что, распространяю какие-то «скоттосексуальные» волны?

— Так кто он?

— Неважно, – Стайлз пытается сделать вид, что его интересует заварка в чашке Лидии. – Это не имеет значения, ладно? – Стайлз кусает губу.

Лидия позволяет ему закрыть тему, но рано или поздно она все равно доберется до правды.

*

Этот день длился намного дольше, чем Стайлз ожидал. Если бы он знал, что сегодня его новообретенная нетрадиционная ориентация станет достоянием общественности в лице Скотта, Эллисон и, возможно, Лидии, то, наверное, не вставал бы утром с кровати. В Большом Зале он берет с тарелки банан и направляется в класс Зелий.

— Удачи, – бросает ему вслед Эллисон и подмигивает.

— Как будто она мне нужна, – и это шутка, потому что она ему очень даже нужна.

Он пытается изобрести антидот к Амортенции, пока ждет Дерека. Потому что, во-первых, это отличная идея, а, во-вторых, зелья всегда облегчают его естественное (обусловленное Синдромом дефицита внимания) гиперактивное состояние.

У него изо рта торчит половина банана, а сам он пытается нейтрализовать агрессивную реакцию своего варева, когда приходит Дерек.

— Я хочу что-нибудь об этом знать? – спрашивает он, усаживаясь на противоположном конце рабочей скамьи.

— Антидот к Амортенции, – вздыхает Стайлз, опустошая котел в раковину.

– Ты все-таки умудрился ее правильно сварить?

— Эй, нечего выглядеть таким удивленным – я вообще-то талант.

Вернуться к обычному поведению с Дереком гораздо легче, чем Стайлзу думалось.

— Сказал он, находясь на отработке в классе Зелий.

— Иди в задницу, – он подхватывает с полки флакончик Амортенции и протягивает его Дереку. – Чем пахнет? Маленькими розовыми поросятами? – шутки (а также скрытый мотив узнать, что же любит Дерек) в сторону: никто не имеет права оскорблять зельедельческие навыки Стайлза.

— Отлично. Хоть один раз ты не ошибся с животным, – Дерек откупоривает флакон и подносит к носу. – Кожа, – он моргает, выглядя настолько удивленным, насколько это для него возможно. – Румынский лес, – он морщит нос, – дым?

Стайлз поднимает бровь.

— Так что, тебя привлекают рассекающие по улицам румынские байкеры с никотиновой зависимостью?

Дерек протягивает флакон обратно.

— Или ты неправильно сварил.

— Пессимист, – бормочет Стайлз, пробираясь к шкафу за лепестками аконита. Он молчит, пока варит зелье, но как только оно закончено и настаивается, он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Дерек смотрит на него. – Как прошло твое Рождество? Подарили новый ошейник от блох? Большую нарядную бутыль геля для волос? Еще одну жилетку? – Стайлз кивком головы указывает на ту, которая сейчас на Дереке, глубокого графитового цвета. Под ней у него бледно-серая рубашка. У этого парня бесконечный набор идеально подобранных по цвету нарядов, и ни один не обходится без жилетки.

Стайлзу интересно, нет ли у Дерека ОКР. Тогда они вместе могли бы быть аббревиатурами.

— Моя сестра приезжала.

— Круто. И как поживает наша Великолепная Ведьма-Вервольф?

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Хорошо, но все еще не устает мне напоминать, кто из нас мелкий братец.

На это Стайлз смеется.

— Прости, не могу представить, чтобы ты был хоть в чем-то мелким.

— Она всего лишь на два года старше, – он складывает руки на груди. – По ее поведению можно подумать, будто на все десять.

Стайлз вспоминает о том, что посоветовала Эллисон.

— И ей сколько?

— Двадцать четыре, – удовлетворяет его любопытство Дерек.

— Тебе всего лишь двадцать два? – от удивления Стайлз открывает рот.

— Так это ведь ты мне пытался устроить вечеринку на День Рождения, – Дерек кладет руки на скамейку.

— Да, но я думал, что тебе около тридцати.

— Что? – Дерек и вправду выглядит обиженным.

— Ладно, какая уж разница, – говорит Стайлз, отчаянно пытаясь осмыслить тот факт, что Дерек всего на пять лет старше него. И что все очень даже реально, учитывая Стайлзово приближающееся восемнадцатилетие.

— А как прошло твое Рождество? – неловко спрашивает Дерек, очевидно не привыкший к таким быстрым сменам темы разговора.

— Хорошо, с отцом всегда здорово, – Стайлз складывает руки на столе и опускает на них голову. – Он же совсем один, и я о нем волнуюсь, понимаешь?

Дерек кивает.

— Для нас с Лорой уже давно привычно волноваться друг о друге.

В кои-то веки Стайлз никак не комментирует. Он только разглядывает Дерека, с его мягкими зелеными глазами и щетиной; тайного весельчака и достаточно смелого для того, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с драконами. Он мог бы влюбиться и в кого похуже.

Дерек хмурится.

— Что?

— Не бери в голову, – улыбается Стайлз.

 

*** Крис Хэнсен – известный американский телеведущий, который специализируется на том, что выводит педофилов на чистую воду на глазах у аудитории и телезрителей. Известен также тем, что агрессивно «охотится» за любым, кто любит «помладше» и использует «приманок», выглядящих младше своих лет.

 

Глава 6

— Что мне делать? – ноет Стайлз в учебник Заклинаний.

— Просто укажи и произнеси «Агуаменти», чувак, – говорит Скотт.

Стайлз ударяется головой о книгу.

— Я не о том, придурок. Что мне делать с –эреком вечером, –глотает он буквы.

— Кто такой Эрик Вечер? – спрашивает Скотт, и Эллисон прикрывает ладошкой рот, чтобы не смеяться в открытую.

— И как ты до сих пор случайно не убился? – Стайлз закатывает глаза.

Эллисон шепчет что-то Скотту на ухо, после чего он издает понимающее «О!»

— Да уж. Так каков план наступления? – спрашивает Стайлз, грызя ногти.

— Просто расскажи ему о своих чувствах, – говорит Скотт, потому что он живет в волшебном мире. Там можно признаться прекрасной девушке, что именно из-за нее ты ведешь себя как безмозглый идиот, и она после этого магическим образом в тебя влюбится.

— А есть какие-нибудь не безумные идеи? – отвечает на это Стайлз.

Эллисон хмурится и явно пребывает в растерянности, потому что она и есть та вышеупомянутая прекрасная девушка.

— О, Боже, да ради всего… – Лидия раздраженно выдыхает и садится к ним за стол рядом со Стайлзом.

— Ой, Лидия тут. Здравствуй Лидия, добро пожаловать в мой романтический кризис, который в кои-то веки не касается тебя, – приветствует ее Стайлз, подперев подбородок рукой.

— Расслабься, Стайлз, я помогу тебе заполучить этого шикарного лесника. Хорошая работа, кстати. Молодец, что не размениваешься по мелочам.

— Правда? Поможешь, в смысле? – скептически спрашивает Стайлз.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Не то чтобы мне помимо этого было чем заняться.

— Ладно, какие идеи?

— Ты отведешь его на свидание, – беззаботно произносит она, как будто эта фраза не звучит одновременно и смешно, и ужасающе.

— Я не могу просто так спросить его, пойдет ли он со мной на свидание.

Лидия поднимает бровь.

— А я упоминала что-то о том, что ты будешь спрашивать? Когда ты о чем-то просишь, Стайлз, это лишь дает людям повод сказать «нет». Ты отведешь его на свидание. И если он не полный идиот, то поймет, что происходит, и тогда ход за ним, – она оценивающе оглядывает Стайлза. – Мне кажется, ты из того типа людей, которые рады отдать руководство в чужие руки.

Стайлз смотрит на Эллисон.

— Это она меня так оскорбила?

— Он достаточно очарован тобой, чтобы постоянно ошиваться поблизости, – продолжает Лидия, – так что у тебя хорошие шансы. А с моей помощью ты просто обречен на успех.

— Если бы на твоем месте был кто-то другой, я бы даже не сомневался, что мне лапшу на уши вешают. Но я еще ни разу не видел, чтобы ты хоть в чем-то не преуспела, так что, думаю, я тебе поверю.

Лидия победоносно ухмыляется.

— Ты включишь свое непонятное обаяние на полную катушку, чтобы заставить его сходить с тобой в Хогсмид на этих выходных. Я – так уж случилось – знаю, что Джексон устраивает вечеринку в подземельях. Так что в Хогсмиде не будет практически никого, кто мог бы удивиться твоему излишнему дружелюбию по отношению к члену педколлектива.

— И мы убедимся, что ты наденешь… – Эллисон обрывает фразу и выглядит смущенной.

— Нечто получше, чем те тряпки, что ты обычно на себя натягиваешь, – заканчивает за нее Лидия.

— А что не так с моей обычной одеждой? – спрашивает Стайлз, защитным жестом оттягивая край своей футболки.

— Непочатый край работы, – вздыхает Лидия.

*

В один из вечеров Стайлз ловит Дерека за дверями Большого Зала после обеда. Вообще, ему пришлось бежать за ним по коридору, что, судя по всему, лишний раз подтвердило его репутацию психа (но не то чтобы у него когда-то была лучшая репутация).

— Да? – говорит Дерек и явно веселится попыткам Стайлза сделать вид, что он никак не может отдышаться.

— На этих выходных мы идем в Хогсмид, – выпаливает Стайлз.

— Рад за вас, – отвечает Дерек и продолжает размашисто шагать.

Стайлз нагоняет его и идет наравне.

— О, но, знаешь ли, «мы» – вообще исключительно забавное слово: это вроде как местоимение первого лица во множественном числе. Я – первое лицо, а ты – мое множественное число. 

Дерек морщит лоб и готовится спорить, но Стайлз поднимает руку и не дает ему сказать:

— Перед тем, как ты соберешься мне возразить, подумай-ка хорошенько о том, с кем ты разговариваешь и насколько маловероятно, что ты сможешь меня хоть в чем-то разубедить.

Дерек резко закрывает рот и вздыхает, как смирившийся человек.

— Увидимся в субботу, – бормочет он и уходит. 

*

Время до субботы одновременно и тянется, и пролетает незаметно. И пока Лидия роется в его сундуке в поисках чего-нибудь приличного из одежды, он тихо сходит с ума.

— Мерлин, у тебя что, вся одежда в клетку? – с гримасой отвращения спрашивает Лидия, держа в руке нечто пурпурно-желтое.

— Мне кажется, там было что-то и в полоску, – сбивчиво возражает Стайлз. 

— Вот, – Лидия впихивает ему в руки черную рубашку и майку с Человеком-Пауком. – Красный – определенно твой цвет, а в черном ты выглядишь старше.

— Старше? Это хорошо. «Привлекательнее» – конечно, было бы лучше, но и так сойдет.

Лидия бьет его по щеке – еще чуть-чуть, и было бы совсем больно.

— Уверенность в себе, Стайлз, запомни. Если ты не считаешь себя сексуальным, никто не посчитает.

— К тому же, ты и вправду горяч, – подталкивает его локтем Эллисон.

— Да? Почему же я тогда ни с одним студентом не замутил? – спрашивает Стайлз. Нервозность начинает одолевать его.

— Потому что ты придурок и своим поведением сбиваешь людей с толку, – отвечает Лидия, любуясь собственным отражением в зеркале. – Но Дерек тоже очень странный, так что, полагаю, на него ты производишь противоположный эффект, коль скоро он до сих пор не сбежал от тебя подальше.

— И если он не считает, что ты потрясающий, то пусть катится к черту, – пожимает плечами Эллисон.

Лидия поправляет свою прическу.

— Или – что еще лучше – просто заколдуй его так, чтобы он пожалел, что не отправился к черту, – Лидия страшна в гневе, но она еще и хороший друг. И, да, это не тот тип отношений, на который Стайлз изначально надеялся, но так даже лучше.

Лидия кладет руки ему на плечи.

— Итак, запомни, чему я тебя учила: будь собой – несносным и обворожительным, и сам не заметишь, как будешь из парня веревки вить. 

*

Стайлз повторяет про себя слово «уверенность», пока дрожит от нервов и холода на улице. Плюс всего этого в том, что сейчас он выглядит еще большим психом, чем обычно, и студенты обходят его по широкой дуге, пока он ждет Дерека. 

— Так что, ядовитые испарения от всех твоих зелий наконец дошли до мозга и уничтожили те зачатки здравомыслия, что там все еще теплились, или ты просто снова забыл надеть теплую мантию?

Стайлз резко разворачивается и широко улыбается Дереку.

— Привет.

Дерек осматривает его с ног до головы, и Стайлз осознает, что до сих пор дрожит. Он заставляет себя успокоиться. Дерек, конечно же, закатывает глаза, снимает свою мантию и упаковывает в нее Стайлза.

— Тебе разве не будет холодно?

Дерек поднимает одну бровь и слегка оттягивает ворот своего темно-зеленого пальто.

— И почему ты такой умник, даже когда молчишь? – спрашивает Стайлз, пока они шагают к деревне.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

— Ты это специально, да?

Дерек кивает.

— Очень мило, мило и забавно, ты просто ходячее юмористическое шоу, Хейл, – Стайлз сопротивляется желанию высунуть язык.

— Ты сам хотел, чтобы я пошел с тобой.

— Потому что втайне я мазохист, а ты единственный, кто достаточно ужасен, чтобы удовлетворить мои потребности, – Стайлз плечом подталкивает Дерека. – И не делай вид, будто не рад выбраться из своей хибары. Должно быть, ужасно скучно смотреть на весь этот лес, покрытый снегом.

— Ну, да, я определенно жажду компании.

— Могу оставить тебя тут на растерзание третьекурсникам. Блондинка начала строить тебе глазки, как только мы отошли от замка. То есть, я имею в виду, она пялится на твою задницу, – Стайлз дергает головой в сторону стайки перешептывающихся девчонок за их спинами.

Дерек ускоряет шаг и тянет Стайлза за собой.

— Кстати, насчет этого, – говорит Стайлз, когда они уже вне поля зрения третьекурсниц. – Почему я тебя не помню?

— Что?

— Мы же должны были учиться вместе, – поясняет Стайлз.

Дерек морщит лоб.

— Я уехал из школы после пожара. Это было в середине твоего первого курса. Ты не помнишь об этом?

— Мне было одиннадцать, и большую часть времени я пытался не запутаться в лестницах, поэтому и сплетни не слушал.

Уголки губ Дерека дергаются, будто он раздумывает над тем, чтобы улыбнуться.

— То были темные времена, – вздыхает Стайлз, уводя беседу подальше от жутких семейных трагедий. – У меня была такая стремная стрижка под горшок, и тогда я еще не сидел на Аддероле, так что был еще большим придурком, чем сейчас.

— Аддерол? – переспрашивает Дерек.

— Это, эм, маггловское лекарство. Помогает мне концентрироваться.

Дерек вдумчиво кивает.

— Тебе больше нравятся маггловские вещи?

— Ну, электричество – это круто. Но не круче, чем кататься верхом на метле. И я вынужден просить тебя не принимать во внимание возможную двусмысленность моего высказывания.

— Я попробую сдержаться, – бесстрастно отвечает Дерек.

Когда они приходят в Хогсмид, Стайлз не может не улыбнуться: зимой деревня, на его взгляд, особенно красива. И порой ему кажется, будто он случайно вошел в один из маминых стеклянных снежных шаров, которые до сих пор украшают их дом.

Он хватает Дерека за запястье и тянет в кафе мадам Паддифут. Как только они подходят к двери, Дерек одаривает его таким взглядом, будто Стайлз окончательно помешался рассудком (и ему следовало бы запомнить, что на самого Стайлза такие взгляды уже давно не действуют).

— Горячий шоколад, – со значением произносит Стайлз и ведет Дерека внутрь.

Лидия была права: маленькая кофейня практически пуста, и они занимают крайний угловой столик, украшенный кружевной салфеткой.

— Сегодня вечеринка, – объясняет Стайлз, как только усаживается с горячим шоколадом в руках.

Дерек отрывает глаза от своего чая и окидывает взглядом пустое кафе.

— А еще кто-нибудь приглашен?

— В школу – да, – Стайлз закатывает глаза. – Джексон – мой однокурсник со Слизерина – устраивает вечеринку в подземельях, и туда обычно приходят все.

Дерек склоняет голову набок.

— Почему же ты не пошел?

— Это откровение может поразить тебя в самое сердце, но я не то чтобы очень популярен, – саркастично замечает Стайлз.

Дерек хмурится.

— Нет?

— Ты меня видел?

— Ну, просто, – Дерек пожимает плечами, – я всегда думал, что в школе у меня не было друзей именно потому, что я не был похож на тебя.

— В смысле не был таким раздражающим?

— В смысле не был дружелюбным, забавным, милым, добродушным на вид.

— Неловко тебя разочаровывать, ворчун, но я такой же неудачник, как и ты. Хотя со мной веселее.

— Ну, конечно, – отвечает на это Дерек.

Как только они допивают, Стайлз тащит Дерека в «Сладкое королевство». И там он совсем не паникует, когда Дерек шлепает его по руке и сам платит за его сахарные перья. Потом они проводят слишком много времени в специализированном книжном магазине «Тома и Свитки», но им обоим это в радость, так что Стайлз думает, что все хорошо.

На пути к замку Стайлз рассказывает Дереку о том, как однажды Скотт застрял под Дракучей Ивой на целых шесть часов (потом его оттуда вызволил профессор Дитон, и для Скотта все обошлось одним вывихнутым запястьем), а Дерек излагает свои мысли по поводу Хеллбоя (больше всех ему нравится Лиз, хотя очевидно, что самый крутой там Эйб), и они спорят, кто выиграет в поединке магических животных (мантикора легко расправится с акромантулом).

— Видишь? Все было не так уж и плохо, – говорит Стайлз, когда они подходят к домику Дерека.

— Думаю, нет, – соглашается Дерек, прислоняясь к косяку.

— Когда я тебя туда позвал, ты на меня так посмотрел, будто я тебе руку предложил отпилить, – Стайлз подбоченивается. – Признай, тебе было весело.

— Ну, мне не было совсем уж печально.

— Принято, – он широко улыбается.

Дерек отталкивается от дверной рамы и наклоняется к нему.

— Стайлз?

— М? – только и может ответить Стайлз, потому что – вот черт – ресницы Дерека слишком близко. И неужели они всегда были такими длинными?

Дерек кладет руку Стайлзу на плечо, и в его мозгу происходит короткое замыкание, от которого возникает такое ощущение, будто сердце сейчас взорвется в груди.

— Я могу забрать свою мантию?

Стайлз чувствует, как краснеет целиком, вплоть до кончиков ушей.

— Конечно, – его пальцы путаются в попытках расстегнуть ее, а потом он передает мантию.

— Стайлз? – снова зовет Дерек.

— Да? – отвечает Стайлз, и сейчас ему больше всего хочется сохранить хоть каплю достоинства перед тем, как умереть от смущения в своей собственной комнате.

Дерек улыбается.

— Это было лучше, чем отпилить мне руку.

 

Глава 7. 

День Святого Валентина выпадает на неделю перед полнолунием, и Стайлз не знает, удача это или наоборот несчастье. Но уж точно удачным ему кажется то, что они вместе с Дереком оккупируют лабораторию, пока все, кого Стайлз знает, заняты важными вещами. Такими, о которых Стайлзу не надо волноваться, потому что он уже активно сохнет по кое-кому.

— Ты поднимешь этот вопрос или мне это сделать? – Стайлз кивает в сторону сумки Дерека, забитой конфетами.

Тот лишь мрачно усмехается.

— Это остатки, которые не были напичканы любовными зельями.

— А кто-то у нас популярен, – Стайлз достает из сумки коробку и читает открытку. – Ух ты, да ты просто мастер прямолинейности, Дэнни.

— Кушай, я их для тебя принес. Иначе просто выброшу.

— Ты передариваешь мне около двух килограммов шоколада от cвоих фанатов? – Стайлз хватается за сердце. – К сожалению, это самое прекрасное, что для меня когда-либо делали… ну, кроме того раза, когда Скотт вытащил меня из шахты. – Стайлз поднимает руку, чтобы остановить любые вопросы Дерека, – это длинная травмирующая история, которая включает в себя гоблина и заклятие обезноживания, так что я бы предпочел о ней лишний раз не вспоминать.

На лице у Дерека появляется такое выражение – прямо как у шерифа Стилински, когда Стайлз сообщил ему, что случайно превратил соседского кота в напольный граммофон.

– Ты играешь в шахматы? – внезапно спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек моргает от резкой смены темы.

— Ну, да.

— Прекрасно, – Стайлз достает доску – спасибо Эллисон за одну из этих зачарованных бездонных сумок, что она подарила ему на пятом курсе.

Двадцать минут спустя Стайлз широко ухмыляется, когда его конь вдребезги разбивает Дерековского короля.

— Я забрал твою королеву и большинство твоих фигур. Как же ты умудрился выиграть? – Дерек хмуро смотрит на доску, будто в ней заключены секреты Вселенной.

— Не расстраивайся, – Стайлз перегибается через стол, чтобы сочувственно похлопать Дерека по плечу. – Даже Лидия не может меня победить. А у нее, между прочим, наивысшая успеваемость среди студентов за последние, ну, где-то четырнадцать лет.

Дерек только качает головой.

— Объясни мне, как ты можешь варить зелья продвинутого уровня и детально описывать полную историю брачных ритуалов кентавров, но все равно не быть лучшим на потоке?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Я не люблю скучные занятия. Это же магия – она должна быть захватывающей.

Дерек задумчиво разглядывает его несколько секунд, а потом поднимается из-за стола.

— Ладно, – он достает из рукава палочку, направляет в другую сторону и принимает удобную позу. Когда он вдыхает, Стайлз видит улыбку. – Экспекто Патронум.

Яркий свет выстреливает с кончика палочки, пучки белого тумана путаются и переплетаются, пока не принимают форму большого кота, на четырех мощных лапах подпрыгивающего в воздухе зельедельческой лаборатории.

— Ух ты, – только и может выдавить Стайлз.

Дерек оборачивается к нему, и кот растворяется в воздухе.

— Это чары Патронуса.

— Это было офигенно. Я даже не знаю, зачем оно нужно, но выглядело потрясающе.

— По большей части, чары используются для защиты от дементоров и левифолдов, но Лора научила меня еще и тому, как пользоваться патронусом для доставки сообщений.

— Дементоры? Ты имеешь в виду местных «призраков кольца», которые охраняют Азкабан?

Дерек даже не переспрашивает, к чему отсылка, потому что он уже привык к тому, что слова Стайлза не имеют смысла.

— Да. Хочешь научиться выполнять эти чары?

— Нет, хочу оставить все заклинания по вызову эфемерных диких котов на твою долю, – Стайлз выключает огонь под котлом с Аконитовым зельем и подходит к Дереку.

— Это пума, – говорит Дерек, – патронус каждого человека принимает свою форму, в зависимости от личности создателя.

— У меня будет свое тотемное животное? – Стайлз победно вскидывает кулак. – Ну, давай, научи меня.

Дерек складывает руки на груди.

— Это не так уж просто. Тебе нужно найти счастливое воспоминание и сконцентрироваться на нем.

— Звучит довольно легко.

— Может, заткнешься? – Дерек закатывает глаза. – Не просто любое воспоминание, а самое счастливое, какое только можешь придумать. Вот поэтому чары и работают против дементоров: те питаются твоей радостью и оставляют лишь негативные эмоции. А телесный патронус целиком состоит из позитивной энергии, поэтому дементоры не могут на него воздействовать. 

Стайлз облизывает губы и кивает.

— Класс. Так что, надо почувствовать себя счастливым, прицелиться и выстрелить?

— По большей части, да.

Стайлз закрывает глаза и пытается сфокусироваться. Ему было четыре года, когда это случилось. Мама отвела его в подвал – он сначала не хотел, потому что там было темно, – но потом все-таки пошел. Она пообещала, что все будет хорошо и держала его за руку, пока они спускались. Как только они достигли конца ступенек, она села на землю, скрестив ноги, и притянула его в свои объятия. 

— Готов, пушистик? – спросила она.

— Готов, – ответил он, хотя даже не знал, к чему надо было готовиться. Но он был уверен, что рядом с ней ему нечего бояться.

Она сжала его плечо.

— Люмос, – прошептала она, и внезапно они оказались в коконе яркого света, излучаемого ее палочкой.

Он пораженно выдохнул.

— Как ты это сделала?

Ее смех эхом отозвался во всех уголках подвала.

— Это магия.

Стайлз крепко сжимает ладонь.

— Экспекто патронум.

Из его палочки вылетает луч белого света, а самого Стайлза отдачей сбивает с ног. Он по инерции влетает в один из рабочих столов.

— Вот дерьмо, – Дерек подбегает и помогает Стайлзу сесть. 

Тот трет голову в том месте, которым ударился об угол стола.

— Я сделал это?

— Патронус не был телесным, но это был патронус, – заверяет его Дерек, ощупывая затылок Стайлза. – Ты в порядке?

Стайлз встает и расправляет плечи.

— Бывало и хуже.

— Мне кажется, ты заработал себе сотрясение.

Стайлз трясет головой и умудряется не вздрогнуть.

— У меня сотрясение кучу раз было, и сейчас это точно не оно, – он подбирает свою палочку. – Ладно, во второй раз повезет.

— Стайлз, это продвинутая магия, надо долго практиковаться.

Стайлз хмыкает.

— Я уникум, мне не нужна практика.

— Ты кретин, и я не понесу тебя в Больничное крыло, когда ты расшибешь себе голову.

— В таком случае, тебе стоит научить меня так, чтобы я не истек кровью на полу в кабинете у Харриса.

Дерек вздыхает.

— Ну, твоя выправка ужасна.

Стайлз ухмыляется.

— Ну, не знаю, мне говорили, я в хорошей форме.

— Серьезно. Тебя что, никто не учил искусству дуэли? – он подходит ближе к Стайлзу и маневрирует его локоть в более приемлемую позицию. – Если ты крепко стоишь на ногах, то и падать на задницу будешь значительно меньше.

— Ага, – бездумно бормочет Стайлз, которому очень сложно концентрироваться на чем-то, кроме тех сорока сантиметров воздуха, разделяющих их сейчас с Дереком.

— Попробуй снова, – говорит Дерек, и когда Стайлз смотрит на него, он улыбается.

— Ладно, – Стайлз фокусируется на своем воспоминании. Чары все еще выходят бестелесными, но зато он больше не заводит новых знакомств с мебелью.

Он пытается еще несколько раз, пока Дерек не накрывает его руку с палочкой своей ладонью.

— Я серьезно насчет продвинутой магии. За одну ночь у тебя ничего не выйдет.

— Попытка не пытка, – Стайлз улыбается. 

— Ты просто хотел обучиться еще одному заклинанию, чтобы нести разрушение и сеять смуту, – говорит Дерек, а Стайлз не может не заметить, что тот так и не убрал свою руку.

— Ты что, намекаешь на то, что мои намерения не так уж и чисты?

Дерек поднимает бровь.

— О, но я не намекаю. Я говорю прямым текстом.

Стайлз облизывает губы, а Дерек прослеживает движение глазами.

— Что тут скажешь: я обожаю проделки.

— Это точно, – почти шепчет Дерек, и Стайлз решает – к черту все, делает шаг вперед и целует его. Дерек обхватывает руками его голову и прижимается ближе. Стайлз роняет палочку и за талию притягивает Дерека к себе. Он вцепляется пальцами в его бедра, пока Дерек с силой целует и облизывает его рот.

— О, мой Бог, – выдыхает Стайлз, когда они расцепляются.

Дерек отступает на шаг назад.

— Я не должен был.

— Да нет, должен. Я полностью «за», я настолько «за», что даже могу проголосовать.

— Я не собирался этого делать, – говорит Дерек и выглядит таким неуверенным, каким Стайлз его еще ни разу не видел.

— То есть, ты только что не собирался целовать меня до одурения? – Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, – может, ты поскользнулся и упал на мой рот? Твой язык рефлексивно высовывается наружу, когда ты поражен или испуган?

— Ты студент.

— И что? – спрашивает Стайлз, – Это значит, что я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Это значит, что ты не можешь мне нравиться, – Дерек подходит ближе. – Я работаю тут, и за такое меня могут уволить, а таких, как я, в принципе нечасто куда-либо нанимают.

Стайлз запрокидывает голову и досадливо стонет:

— Вполне логично.

— Извини, – Дерек сжимает руку Стайлза.

— Я знаю, что ты не можешь и что-то в этом роде, но скажи мне – чтоб я не мучился – я ведь тебе нравлюсь?

— Стайлз, я перестал тебя целовать лишь потому, что мне действительно нужна эта работа.

— Ну, ты мне тоже нравишься, – говорит Стайлз, – и я очень не хочу, чтобы ты стал грустным бездомным оборотнем, развлекающим прохожих глупыми трюками за еду в Лютном переулке. Поэтому я согласен с тем, что твоя работа важнее всего, что я чувствую. – Он протягивает руку. – Друзья?

— Конечно, – Дерек пожимает ее.

— Ну, тогда я просто пойду, – Стайлз возвращается к котлу, – налью тебе Аконитового зелья и сделаю вид, что все это не так уж и неловко. – Он готовит зелье в тишине, а потом протягивает Дереку флакон, после чего делает пару шагов к двери.

— Стайлз.

— М? – он оборачивается, не отнимая руки от дверной ручки.

— Мне действительно очень жаль.

Стайлз кивает и выходит.

 

Глава 8

Все в порядке.

По большей части. Стайлз продолжает варить зелья, а Дерек остается таким же прекрасным и недосягаемым. Но это ничего: Стайлз уже привык сохнуть по идеальным людям, с которыми ему никогда ничего не светит.

— Ты прекратишь уже? – вот видите? Еще один идеальный человек, – На тебя больно смотреть. – Лидия легко пинает его в голень.

Стайлз сильнее вжимает лицо в траву.

— Дай мне спокойно пострадать.

— Это первый погожий денек за весь год, – она толкает его в плечо, – и ты его портишь.

— Да я ничего не делаю, – говорит Стайлз в траву (трава его понимает).

— Вот именно, – отвечает Лидия, – для тебя ничего не делать неестественно.

— Мы же маги – неестественность наша фишка.

— Не умничай мне тут – я все равно умнее.

После этого она оставляет его в покое. К сожалению, до Скотта не доходит, потому что через некоторое время он плюхается рядом со Стайлзом и начинает трясти его за плечи.

— Ты что, спишь?

— Нет, я страдаю.

— Ох, – говорит Скотт, потому что он знает кое-что о страданиях. Эллисон однажды бросила его на шестом курсе, и – Стайлз может поклясться – в течение месяца все его мантии были влажными в районе плеч из-за Скоттовых рыданий.

Стайлз переворачивается на спину.

— Мне кажется, меня прокляли.

— Серьезно? – произносит Скотт уж слишком взволнованным голосом.

— Ой, да ладно, – фыркает Лидия.

— Как иначе можно объяснить мою хроническую тягу к идеальным людям, с которыми мне ничего не светит?

Лидия встряхивает волосы.

— Хороший вкус и неподходящее время.

— Время – это отстой. Правила – тоже отстой. Опасные магические животные – тем более отстой.

— Опасные магические животные?

— Ты не согласна? – спрашивает Стайлз в надежде, что она не станет давить, и ему не придется случайно сдать Дерека.

Лидия закатывает глаза.

— Я благосклонно не замечу твоего сумасшествия, поскольку ты сегодня встречаешься со своим не-парнем.

— Как мило с твоей стороны. Я так переполнен счастьем, что могу наброситься на тебя, – бесстрастно отвечает Стайлз.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, от тебя воняет.

Стайлз садится и нюхает свою подмышку.

— И совсем не воняет.

Скотт тоже нюхает ради чистоты эксперимента, потому что лучшие друзья могут засовывать носы друг другу подмышки.

— Да ладно, от тебя с третьего курса несет дымом от зелий, – говорит Лидия и морщит нос. – Просто вы двое уже не замечаете.

— Правда? – Стайлз моргает.

— Ты пахнешь как заядлый курильщик, – пожимает плечами Лидия. – Я думала, ты в курсе и тебе все равно.

— О, мой Бог, – ошеломленно произносит Стайлз, вспоминая ту шутку о любви Дерека к румынским байкерам.

— Расслабься, – успокаивает Лидия, – уверена, ты можешь сготовить какое-нибудь другое зелье и избавиться от запаха.

— Нет, – отвечает Стайлз и безумно трясет ее руку. Она возмущенно переводит взгляд с него на свою руку. 

— Я убираю, убираю, – говорит он, отодвигаясь, пока Лидия не прокляла его. – Так о чем я… а, помнишь, когда я варил Амортенцию?

Скотт кивает, а Лидия выглядит впечатленной.

— Я дал ему понюхать. Он сказал, что пахнет кожей, лесом, где он когда-то работал, и дымом.

Глаза Лидии расширяются в понимании, и она награждает его сочувствующим взглядом.

— Ага, – произносит Стайлз.

*

Стайлз приходит в кабинет раньше Дерека. Последнее время он так часто делает: чем меньше минут они проводят вместе, тем легче. Он бы чувствовал себя хуже, если бы Дерек не выглядел таким благодарным каждый раз, как к его приходу зелье уже настаивается в котле.

— Цветочное полнолуние, – говорит Стайлз, как только Дерек заходит.

— Что?

— У коренных американцев для каждого полнолуния свои названия. Майское – цветочное, или его еще зовут «молочной луной». Зависит от того, кому верить, я думаю, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – В январе – «волчья луна».

— Интересно.

— Вы, маги, знали бы такие вещи, будь у вас Интернет.

— Ты тоже маг, – возражает Дерек.

— Полукровка, – поправляет Стайлз. – Я получил все самое лучшее от двух миров. Как Ханна Монтана, о существовании которой ты бы имел представление, если бы не отсутствие электричества.

— Мы уже шесть раз об этом говорили, – Дерек закатывает глаза. – Мне не нужен телевизор, Стайлз.

— Ты так говоришь лишь потому, что никогда не смотрел «Светлячка».

Дерек сжимает зубы.

— Если ты снова начнешь петь эту песню, я тебя побью.

— Как будто ты рискнешь испортить это прекрасное лицо, – замечает Стайлз, рукой спускаясь вниз по щеке.

— Стайлз, – предупреждающе тянет Дерек.

— Что? – Стайлз поднимает руки. – Я просто говорю, что ты бы – абсолютно платонически – не захотел, чтобы я стал некрасивым. Супер платонически. «Платоническее» просто некуда.

— Стайлз, – снова произносит Дерек, и в этот раз его имя звучит как мольба.

— Прости, – Стайлз поднимает брови, когда Дерек берет его за руку.

— Заткнись, я просто платонически держу тебя за руку, – говорит Дерек и поглаживает пальцем Стайлзовы костяшки.

Стайлз хмыкает.

— Не хочешь ли меня платонически поцеловать?

— Стайлз, – Дерек сжимает его руку.

— Попытка не пытка, – Стайлз сжимает его руку в ответ. – Нам с тобой просто звездно не везет.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Преуменьшение века, не находишь?

Стайлз смеется.

— Кому ты это рассказываешь. В следующем году я должен стать подмастерьем либо у Харриса, либо у какой-то дамочки с Филиппин, если хочу быть Мастером зелий.

Дерек сочувственно хмурится.

— На Филиппинах красиво.

— Если уж в этой ситуации именно ты оптимист, то моя жизнь и вправду превратилась в сплошную нелепость.

— По крайней мере, ты не оборотень, – говорит Дерек.

Стайлз опускает взгляд на их переплетенные руки.

— Уже без разницы.

*

Стайлз пережил этот год, сумев никого не убить, в том числе и самого себя. Проскальзывает мысль, что теперь – раз уж он закончил школу – с отработками покончено. Покончено и с тем, чтобы ночевать с одними и теми же пятью сокурсниками, что и предыдущие семь лет. Он опускает взгляд на свой хогвартский галстук: прослеживает пальцами красную, синюю, желтую и зеленую линии на черном шелке и улыбается.

Это странно.

Он знает, что не в последний раз видит замок, но все же витает в воздухе некая завершенность: Хогвартс становится все меньше и меньше по мере того, как лодки увозят их дальше. В груди что-то дергает, отчего нестерпимо хочется удариться своим плечом о Скоттово.

Тот улыбается и обнимает Стайлза.

— Странно, да? – Скотт вместе с Эллисон уходят в профессиональный квиддич. Они будут самой талантливой и очаровательной парой, которую когда-либо видел мир магического спорта.

Стайлз ужасно горд за них. За Лидию тоже, хотя это и неудивительно. Она идет в подмастерья к одному из лучших ликвидаторов проклятий в мире, и Стайлз уверен, что у нее все сложится просто прекрасно, и никак иначе.

А у Стайлза есть свои планы.

Они сходят с лодок и идут в Хогсмид. Мадам Розмерта угощает всех порцией сливочного пива в честь праздника. Стайлз замечает у Джексона собственную фляжку, которой тот не стесняется пользоваться (как и еще пара человек), но, похоже, никого это не волнует: теперь они все здоровые взрослые члены магического сообщества.

Это хорошее чувство, пусть и с оттенком горечи. Эллисон и Лидия целуют его в щеку, а Скотт – в губы, потому что они действительно лучшие друзья (и Скотт, возможно, выпил парочку лишних порций Огневиски). Его даже чуть неловко обнимает Дэнни, как и еще пара человек, которых он даже не замечал на своем курсе.

Стайлз незаметно уходит с вечеринки через пару часов и направляется к замку. Он пересекает прилегающие земли и идет прямо к дому Дерека. Не заморачиваясь стуком в дверь, он вваливается внутрь. Если бы Дерек хотел уединения, он бы закрылся на замок.

Дерек помешивает еду в большой кастрюле, стоящей на кривоватой железной печи, и даже не оборачивается, когда заходит Стайлз.

— Поздравляю, – говорит он.

Стайлз придвигается поближе, чтобы заглянуть в кастрюлю.

— Да, теперь я большой и взрослый колдун – могу нести разрушение и сеять смуту сколько угодно. Ты рад? – он пытается украсть кусочек картошки, но Дерек бьет его по руке деревянной ложкой.

— Вообще-то, да. Теперь лишь остается надеяться, что ты не загремишь в Азкабан, – Дерек улыбается.

Стайлз прислоняется к столу.

— Не-а, это я отложу до встречи выпускников.

— Так что, – говорит Дерек, не отрывая глаз от овощей в кастрюле, – ты рад, что поедешь на Филиппины?

Стайлз ухмыляется.

— Разве ты не слышал хорошую новость? Профессор Харрис – Пожиратель смерти, – Стайлз до сих пор не сосчитал всех выигранных им на этом пари денег.

— И что тут хорошего?

— Ну, они отправляют его задницу в Азкабан. Оказывается, он назначал бедным несчастным полукровкам отработки с большими страшными оборотнями. Плюс, знаешь ли, он пытался убить парочку магглорожденных студентов.

— Ты единственный, кто может рассматривать эту ситуацию в позитивном ключе.

— Эй, но они же все живы, – парирует Стайлз. Это правда. Харрис пытался подстрелить тихого хаффлпаффского пятикурсника – что-то там Лейхи – и в ответ напоролся на нечто неожиданное. Пацан с двумя друзьями продемонстрировали более чем продвинутые дуэльные навыки. Вот они, хогвартские гении, готовые не раздумывая надрать задницу кому угодно во имя дружбы.

— Так или иначе, – продолжает Стайлз, – это значит, что Хогвартсу нужен новый преподаватель Зелий. И эта дамочка из Манилы, как оказалось, дружит с профессором Дитоном, поэтому он уговорил ее занять должность. Буду ее подмастерьем прямо здесь, – Стайлз сияет от радости.

Дерек на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— Так…

— Так, в следующем сентябре я буду тут, ты тоже будешь тут, и никто из нас не будет студентом, – Стайлз придвигается чуть ближе.

— Точно, – кивает Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Может, заткнешься и будешь со мной встречаться?

— Это очень даже можно организовать, – говорит Дерек, выключая плиту.

Стайлз притягивает его поближе за край жилетки (сегодня она цвета темного шоколада).

— Ты уверен, что у нас не будет неприятностей из-за этого?

— Ну, парочку многозначительных взглядов мы точно схлопочем, – отвечает Дерек, обнимая Стайлза и утыкаясь лицом в его шею. – Очень грубых и осуждающих взглядов, – бормочет он куда-то в ключицы. 

Стайлз отстраняется, чтобы улыбнуться Дереку.

— Я уже давно их получаю в огромных количествах. И на данный момент у меня образовался иммунитет.

— Ну, в таком случае… – Дерек кончиками пальцев гладит Стайлзову челюсть и целует в губы. Стайлз делает все возможное, чтобы перестать улыбаться и поцеловать в ответ, но это не так уж важно – у них впереди еще куча времени и для первого, и для второго.

 

Эпилог.

Стайлзу тепло.

Ему тепло, и он полностью завернут в пушистый кокон из одеял. Он дрейфует где-то между сном и явью, находясь в том прекрасном состоянии, когда ты проснулся ровно настолько, чтобы насладиться тем, как тебе удобно.

Дерек делит с ним Кокон Прекрасности и отвечает за большую часть тепла, что скопилась внутри него.

— Вставай, Лора тут.

Стайлз серьезно раздумывает над тем, чтобы изгнать его из кровати.

— Она твоя сестра, вот ты и вставай.

— А я и встаю, – отвечает Дерек и нарушает неприкосновенность кокона, сбрасывая с себя одеяла.

— Тогда почему и я должен? – бормочет Стайлз, перекатываясь на теплое место, где только что лежал Дерек.

Тот лишь закатывает глаза и хватает свою жилетку вместе с майкой.

— Потому что ты тоже тут живешь. И если ты сейчас ее не поприветствуешь, она заберет все подарки и, возможно, отравит твою еду.

Стайлз решительно покидает свой кокон.

Лора отряхивает снег с ботинок и немедленно вовлекает Стайлза в медвежье объятие.

— Мерлин, да ты еще прелестнее при личной встрече, – она дарит ему копию Дерековской улыбки из категории «солнце-и-котики». – И что ты забыл рядом с этим хмурым волком?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Как я мог сопротивляться такой… животной притягательности.

Дерек смотрит на них обоих с выражением легкого ужаса на лице.

— Думаю, мы его сломали, – театрально шепчет Лора на ухо Стайлзу.

— Если это навсегда, могу я оставить себе его метлу?

Лора поднимает бровь.

— Я бы предпочла сохранить своего брата одним куском, если можно.

Стайлз на это широко улыбается.

— Я имел в виду его Нимбус, но покататься с твоим вариантом я тоже не против.

Лора широко раскрывает глаза.

— Внутри меня борются два желания: съежиться от мысли, что у моего брата есть личная жизнь, и вволю посмеяться над ним.

— Лично я голосую за «посмеяться».

— Почему бы нам не поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? – умоляет Дерек, ставя чайник на плиту.

— Как скажешь, Диди, – Лора ухмыляется.

Дерек резко разворачивается.

— Лора.

— Расслабься, я просто дразнюсь, – она плюхается на диван и хлопает по подушке рядом с собой: – Как поживаешь, Стайлз?

Стайлз садится рядом, подбирая под себя ноги.

— Работаю сверхурочно, по большей части. По профессору – миниатюрной и симпатичной миссис Моррелл – и не скажешь, что она беспощадный рабовладелец.

Лора согласно кивает.

— Могу поручиться за беспощадность всех миниатюрных симпатичных женщин, – Стайлз ни секунды в ней не сомневается.

— Но я уже лучше справляюсь: несчастных случаев все меньше, – говорит Стайлз, демонстрируя чистые, не замотанные в бинты, руки. – Дерек этому очень рад.

— Ты мне больше нравишься без ожогов третьей степени на груди, уж прости.

Стайлз ударяется головой о диванные подушки.

— Это было один раз! И, если ты помнишь, я был не виноват.

— Ну, да, потому что именно слизеринцы убедили тебя в том, что надо носить по коридорам взрывоопасную жидкость, – парирует Дерек, ставя на кофейный столик три чашки. Он усаживается позади Стайлза и притягивает его к своей груди, так, что они оба сидят напротив Лоры.

— Ты просто злишься, потому что тебе не выпало шанса донести меня до Больничного Крыла. Эллисон украла твою славу рыцаря в сияющих доспехах.

— Уверен, мне еще представится такая возможность, когда ты в следующий раз решишь себя покалечить, – Дерек гладит рукой Стайлзову грудь и живот.

— Мерлинова борода, меня сейчас стошнит, – вклинивается улыбающаяся Лора. – Так вы, парни, только тем и занимаетесь, что целыми днями сидите и выглядите милыми до отвращения?

— Еще мы вяжем, – пожимает плечами Стайлз.

— О, да, я получила сову от Дерека с прихваткой для кастрюль, которую он сделал к моему Дню Рождения.

— Это была шапка.

Лора кивает.

— А сейчас это прихватка для кастрюль. Скажи спасибо, что я ее вообще не выкинула.

— Ну, я помогал выбирать тебе рождественский подарок, так что не волнуйся, – говорит Стайлз и тянется рукой за диван, чтобы достать оттуда коробку. – Блестящая оберточная бумага – моя идея.

Лора трет свои теперь уже тоже блестящие пальцы.

— Какой ты заботливый, – она открывает подарок и делает восхищенный вздох. – Это просто прекрасно, где ты такое нашел? – спрашивает она, ощупывая руками красный пиджак из мягкой кожи, который они ей купили.

Стайлз лучезарно улыбается.

— Интернет. Я демонстрировал Дереку его чудеса.

Они заказали подарок на отцовский адрес и забрали, когда навещали его на Рождество (однажды – Стайлз надеется – Дерек оправится от того жестокого допроса, который под видом обеда устроил ему шериф).

Лора дарит им свои подарки: несколько шелковых галстуков для Дерека и обалденный набор хрустальных флаконов для Стайлза. Она надевает пиджак и отказывается его снимать всю ночь. Они сидят, перекидываются шутками и рассказывают истории: о дуэлях, в которых участвовала Лора, созданиях, что видел Дерек, и зельях, которые сварил Стайлз.

Когда восходит солнце, Стайлз лежит, распластавшись на полу, спутавшись ногами с Дереком, а Лора дремлет на диване. Он лениво наблюдает за тем, как Дерек палочкой гасит пламя в камине, и улыбается. Стайлз утыкается лицом в мохнатый Дерековский ковер и засыпает.

~fin~


End file.
